


30 Day OTP Challenge~JayTim

by Reah22



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Jason Todd is a Good Big Brother, Panic Attacks, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reah22/pseuds/Reah22
Summary: Just a little project I'm working on to improve my writing ;) Little prompt fills for JayTim (obviously), because fluff hates me.





	1. Nose Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on AO, so I'm apologizing in advance for any goof-ups in formatting. I'll add tags as they're needed; just tell me if I forgot anything!

Tim paused before he left for WE, looking over to the sulking vigilante on his couch. Jason had been injured in a ‘covert’ raid a few days ago, and Tim had been more than willing to keep his boyfriend of four months out of trouble while he healed. 

“I’ve got a meeting to attend at WE now, but I’ll be back in a few hours. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

“So no slacking off, then?”

“Very funny, Jay. Just try not to injure yourself any more? Please?” Jason heaved himself off of the couch, gingerly crossing the short distance between him and his boyfriend.

“I make no promises.” Now he was standing directly over the smaller boy, bending down to get on the same eye level. His voice softened as he added, “...But I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask.” Tim stretched his head up the last tiny bit of distance to brush his nose against Jason’s.


	2. Reunion Hug

Jason had been off-world for two months, and Tim was going crazy. Long absences were nothing unusual in their profession (after all, chasing down evil, themed crime doers wearing masks was hardly a safe job), but that didn’t mean he had to like it. And he didn’t like it at all. Of course, he had nothing to worry about. The man had defeated death; he was hardly one to be taken down by negotiations with a hostile country. He ignored the little voice that whispered to him, but didn’t he get killed in the first place? Jason would be back soon; in fact, the delegation was due to come back any day from now. And everything would be okay.

The delegation had barely touched down, just a scant day after Tim had wasted an entire hour worrying about Jason. Tim could barely restrain himself from bolting out and invading the ship. Once jason left the plane, Tim lost what little self-control he had clung to and threw himself across the landing field, clutching the other vigilante around the middle. 

“Missed me, Timbo?” Jason chuckled a little, but the strong arms wrapping around Tim betrayed his own feelings about the long separation. Tim smiled into Jason’s front. 

“‘Course I did, Jay.”


	3. Spooning for Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted because I've been busy, so have a ton of chapters today! ;)

Jason woke up when someone dropped ice cubes down his back. 

"Tim... what're you doing?"

"Shut up and go back to sleep."

"Holy lord you're freezing!" Not an ice cube, just an ice boyfriend, then. Jason grumbled for a moment before turning over and wrapping his arms around Tim's smaller body. Tim snuggled up to him without a moment's hesitation, curling into Jason and pillowing his head on his arms, falling asleep almost immediately.

Jason spent the next twenty minutes holding Tim's frigid body and doing his best not to push him away.


	4. Walking Hand-in-hand

Jason and Tim cruised the grocery store lazily, enjoying the rare moment of down time they had. Tim listened as the door rang to announce customers, the lady two aisles over tried to wrangle her kids into obedience, and Jason muttered irritably at the ridiculously high prices. 

“Jason, literally all you have to do is mention to Bruce that you need some money, and he’ll dump about an extra two million on you.”

“You’re exaggerating, and that’s unethical.”

“And that’s ironic coming from you. Come on. We have enough now, let’s just... head home? Go for a walk? Let’s go do something.” Tim threaded his fingers through Jason’s and pulled him in the direction of the cashier. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming. Relax. And a walk actually sound pretty good today.” When Tim glanced back at him, he saw that Jason was actually grinning at him honestly, a little shy and hopeful. Tim felt something in his throat close up, and he smiled back.

“Good. Hopefully Ivy doesn’t pick today to try to decide to take over the town.”


	5. Late-Night Talks

“Where do you think we’ll be in five years?” Jason rolled over on his side in the bed. 

“Tim, Timbo, Timbers, baby bird. It’s two in the morning. Do you think-just maybe-it’d be possible to go back to sleep?”

“Nope. We can’t go back to something we never had in the first place. Five years, Jay. Just... a lot can change in a little bit of time.”

“Like our sleeping habits?”

“Whatever. Fine.” Tim scooted over to Jason more, curling up to his back. 

“Finally. And Tim?”

“Yeah?”

“I think we’ll still be here, because I have absolutely no intention of leaving you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay feels! (kinda:/)


	6. Getting Interrupted While Making Out

It hadn’t started with making out. They had been discussing a case Jason was working on, and then they solved it, and Jason had suggested starting a movie, and then… then Tim wasn’t really sure what had happened. Now he and Jason were pressed together as close as they could get on the ratty little couch in Jason’s safehouse, lip locked and almost breathless. Somehow, they shifted so Tim was straddling Jason, his arms finding their way around Jason’s neck, Jason’s hands on Tim’s hips. 

“Hey, Jase, you don’t mind if Dami and I… oh. Oh. Um, Dami, maybe we should-”

“Should what, Thomas? It’s only Todd--and Drake! When did this happen?! Drake, get off of him this instant! Todd, I demand answers!” Tim froze as Duke and Damian stood frozen in the doorway, staring at the couple frozen in shock on the couch. Jason groaned and dragged a hand down his face.

“Shit. Um, Tim, what do I say?” Jason mumbled quietly.

“An explanation, Todd!”

“Yes, Damian, I heard you the first time. Well…” Jason trailed off, looking up hopefully at Tim. Tim himself was still staring at Duke and Damian, and wondering at the fact that Jason didn’t seem surprised that they were there. And there in street clothes, no less. He then belatedly noticed he was still sitting on Jason’s lap, and tried to move off of him. Tim actually ended up half falling next to him to the sounds of Duke and Damian’s snickering. 

“What are you guys doing here?! I thought this was Jason’s secret safehouse!”

“It’s okay, Tim. They have a key.”

“That explains absolutely nothing.”

“Well… okay. Okay. Everyone chill your jets, and for God’s sake Damian put that goddamn sword away! Don’t think I don’t see you!” Tim turned to Damian petulantly sheathing his katana and Duke studying the ceiling. 

“Great. Well, Damian, Tim and I are dating, and people who are dating kiss, because they love each other. Tim, Duke and Damian are here because they aren’t total as-jerks. Aren’t total jerks.”

“That--somehow explains even less. Do you give everyone who’s not a ‘total jerk’ keys to your safehouse?”

“I don’t know very many people who aren’t ‘total jerks’, so yeah. Kinda.”

“Tt. What he means, Drake, is that we are his favorite.” Duke looked down at the smaller boy with something like alarm on his face. 

“It’s not a competition! And even if it was, it’s not one you’re winning! Besides, you’ve already got Dick eating out of the palm of your hand.” Damian just turned up his nose. 

“Everything’s a competition, Thomas. That kind of thinking is what makes you weak.” 

“And that kind of thinking is why you’re in everyone’s contacts as ‘smol angry child’.” 

“I am not!”

“Both of you shut up!” Jason butted in. “Sorry, Tim. I forgot they were coming over today.”

“You forgot because Thomas neglected to inform you.” Tim looked between all three of them. 

“I’m not even going to ask why they have a key in the first place.”

“Dick got worried about Jason, so Damian got his knickers in a twist and dragged me along. I’m still not sure if he was looking for a fight or actually going to help, but we found Jason passed out in the bathroom with a med kit open and a six-inch cut on his arm. So Dick was right and Damian has since been insufferable about it.” Jason looked away from the rather pointed glare Tim directed at him. 

“Not my finest moment, I’ll admit. They haven’t left me alone since.” Tim grinned devilishly. 

“I’m sure they can make an exception for an hour or so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I resist throwing in a little Duke and Damian? No. No, I could not.


	7. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I've been behind on this, but I had another project in the works for April Fools'. It's not that bad, either-just a little rushed. I've also been working on some art. My Tumblr handle is the same as this one ;) ANYWAYS! I'm back!

Jason rushed back from patrol. He was cutting out a good deal of his usual route, but Damian could cover it. Right now, what was more important was getting home to Tim and fast. The bundle underneath his jacket squirmed as he lengthened his stride, and he ducked his head to try to reassure it. 

“Only five more minutes. We’re almost there.”

Tim wasn’t expecting Jason to be back for a good half hour, so it was much to his surprise when Jason burst through the door clutching a bundle underneath his jacket. 

“Jason? You’re home early. What’s with the jacket?”

“Ummm… drugs?”

“Nice try Jay. You can’t out-meme me, and one of these days the groupchat is going to find out that you actually do understand all of those references. What’s. Under. The. Jacket.” Jason sighed deeply and pulled out a… something. It was ragged and dirty, and Tim imagined he could see the fleas on it from the other side of the room. 

“Surprise?” 

After living with and dating Jason Todd, Tim didn’t think he could be surprised anymore.


	8. Panic Attack

Damian sat fidgeting as they waited for dinner, the entire family (minus Alfred, obviously) gathered around the table. Every Sunday had been declared a family day, and so far every Sunday had ended with screaming, yelling, and general pandemonium. So far, no physical fights had started, at least. Damian gave it a month before Todd finally riled someone up enough to resort to more serious altercations. Right now, he, Drake, and Thomas were sniping back and forth at each other, the argument started over something Damian didn’t even remember, and surprisingly wasn’t as heated as he would expect. Another thing he wouldn’t expect was Todd not jumping in at the first opportunity; instead, he sat still, staring straight ahead with slightly glassy eyes. Damian realized what was happening shamefully late; only after Todd’s breathing rate sped up and his eyes unfocused from the scene before him. Drake snapped to attention the second Damian did, carefully leaning over and touching Todd’s shoulder. The man tried to shy away from his touch without leaving his seat, hunching in on himself and leaning away from his boyfriend. 

“Jason, it’s okay. You’re at the Manor; we’re all family. Damian and Duke are here, too. We’re only waiting on Dick, Cass, and Steph, remember? It’s alright; you’re here, not there.”

The glassy look didn’t leave his eyes, but he slowly uncurled and began to lean into Drake’s touch. Thomas seemed unsettled at this new side of Todd; frozen in fear and flinching at any touch or loud noise. It was very different from the usual front Todd posed. Tim seemed to sense Thomas’ discontent, and he looked up over the table at both of them. 

“It’s okay. Jason will be fine. I’m not quite sure what triggered him, but he’ll be okay. Are you two fine?” 

Thomas looked almost taken aback at the question. “I wasn’t the one who just had a panic attack.”

“No, but I know Jason is starting to act like a real big brother to you two, and he didn’t want you to see him like this. It’s okay to be worried about him, you know.”

Damian snorted derisively. “I am not worried about Todd.” 

“Dami…”

“Todd is strong. He will be fine.” Tim hadn’t been expecting Damian to say something supportive, and could only look blankly over at him. 

“Damn right I won’t, brat.” Jason sat up shakily and pressed a kiss to Tim’s cheek. “See, the kid knows who he’s talking about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I might really like Duke and Damian. And the whole take in Detective Comics 1000 with Jason and Duke's relationship? Beautiful. This chapter really didn't go the way I tried to make it go, so... here. Have some Damian being a supportive little brother while still managing to push Tim's buttons.


End file.
